


Tales from the Apocalypse

by CanineR7A7



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Other, give Clementine all the hugs, reacting to season 1 2 and 3, set before The Walking Dead: A New Frontier, some things might not be accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: the season 3 characters react to the events of seasons 1, 2 and 3.





	Tales from the Apocalypse

Javier woke up in a room that resembled a cinema before the world had gone to shit.

“The hell is this place?” Javier froze and turned to face the, very much alive, form of his brother – just as he was about to say something a blur tackled his brother to the floor.

“DAVID!” Javier hadn’t noticed the others in the room who had also froze at the sight of a teenager pointing a shotgun at the man’s head. Just as Javier was about to interrupt, the gun vanished from the girl’s hands and another person appeared.

“Greetings.” The person was clearly a Teenaged girl – she was thin but that wasn’t surprising considering the state of the world, her white t-shirt was noticeably dirty, black/dark-grey jeans and trainers clearly damaged from the environment, surprisingly her brown leather-hunting jacket was in good shape.

“Wow, tough crowd.” She sighed as her greyish blue eyes scanned them.

“Uh, who are you?” David demanded; the girl turned her attention to him.

“Name’s AJ Pierce.” She answered simply.

“To answer your unspoken question; I come from a world where your lives exist only in a video game.” Everyone exchanged shocked glances.

“The game is split into three seasons, currently; each season consists of five episodes. You are here to watch them. I have some things I need to do so introduce yourselves and the video will start playing as soon as possible.” The girl vanished. Javier stepped forward.

“I’m Javier but just call me Javi, that’s my brother David.” The man nodded when he was introduced while the girl who had tackled him glared.

“His wife and kids, Kate, Gabe and Mariana.” The three waved. A man with blonde hair stepped forward.

“I’m Tripp, that’s Eleanor and Conrad.” The two nodded.

“Name’s Ava.” The bald woman stated, everyone turned their attention to the teen.

“Clementine.” She huffed before turning to the screen.


End file.
